


A Spider And A Cat

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Felicia Hardy is a Winner, Peter Parker is a Mess, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Taxi Driver Spidey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Peter Parker started out as a fresh faced and joyful hero. Now, Spider-Man is a violent protector barely holding on to everything.Felicia Hardy started her Black Cat career with a bang, and is still going great.After a particularly bad day, these two somehow cross paths. What will happen then?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Spider And A Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is my latest story!  
I'm really excited to write this because the Peter/Felicia stories have always been really cool to me, and I've been trying to find a way to write one of my own for a while now.  
This first chapter is really short and Peter-centric, but I just wanted to show what it was like 'before' my story.  
Hope you guys enjoy this :)

**Ten years ago...**

Peter finished his climb up the staircase, now at the top of the apartment complex. Looking down, he saw that it was a _long _way down. _Definitely don't mess this up. _Securing the crude and rickety 'webshooters', he walked right up to the edge of the building. As the kid stepped up right onto the ledge, he tugged on his mask; a silly webbing design drawn on with marker.

"Okay Pete", he said to himself, "You can do this. Easy peasy. Remember why I'm doing this. Great power... great responsibility. I just gotta- gotta do this leap of faith and that's it."

Peter took a few more soothing breaths, then stepped off the building. Gravity and the rapid winds tugged at him, pulling him as hard as they could. Listening to a 'sixth-sense' he had, the young Parker didn't shoot.

_Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait. For. It... Now!!!_

He activated the shooters, the web-like substance quickly shooting straight up, attaching onto a building. Suddenly, Peter was sailing through the air, a whole new wave of joy and adrenaline washing through his system.

It worked!

Reaching the top of his swing, Parker let go of the web and shot another one. He whooped for joy as it attached to another building, flinging him through the air again. _All it took was some faith uncle Ben. I'll make you proud._

Letting go of the web, he stuck to the side of another building and ran across it. Reaching the end of the road, he leapt off the wall and onto a different one, doing that a few times. Slowly getting higher and higher, he flipped himself onto a roof, skidding to a stop.

Peter bent over, holding onto his knees. Catching his breath, he laughed to himself. _I just jumped off a freakin' BUILDING!!! _He then pulled his mask off, his dumb grin clearly evident without his face hidden. Looking out at the city in front of him, Peter couldn't help but feel a huge wave of joy. This was _his _city, and he was going to protect it with whatever he had. Slipping his mask back on, Parker ran up and dived off the building, shooting another web as he went.

Little did he know at that moment, his webslinging was noticed by passerbys below, who filmed this 'spider-man'. Peter Parker had just started the legacy of New York's most beloved hero.

Or he did for a time at least. Now noone knows where to stand on him anymore...


End file.
